USS Calhoun History
Stardate 2390.05.05 - 2390.05.16 SEASON 1 Episode 001 "Into the Unknown" The USS Calhoun was christened on Stardate 2390.5.5, although the elaborate ceremony was disrupted by Dr. Bren falling ill. The USS Calhoun was launched the following day with much fanfare, and no incidents. She travelled for 10 days without incident to the Delta Quadrant planet Talaxia, to resume relations. As they approached their destination, the transwarp drive would not disengage, and three creatures were found in the transwarp conduit behind the Calhoun. As this crisis was developing, the ACMO's son, Kevin Novia, scampered onto the bridge and jumped on First Officer Cmdr Main. Cmdr Main reacted swiftly, and brutally flung the child off him, injuring the young boy. Kevin Novia was sent to sick bay, and Cmdr. Main confined to quarters, until the transwarp situation is dealt with. Stardate 2390.05.16 Episode 002 "Maiden Voyage" The USS Calhoun managed to drop out of warp, but bumped against one of the creatures that were following it during the process. As a result it was heavily damaged, part of the cause is also the FO who tried to raise the shields from his own quarters. Because of this fact the Captain ordered him to be put in the brig. But Commmander Main had apparently installed some programs and when he saw his chance he ran them and thereby managed to steal a Delta Flyer and get away with Lt. Danga as a hostage. Lt. (Jg) Janssens, and Ensigns Logix and Kage are in pursuit in another Delta Flyer. In the meanwhile the Calhoun is being towed to Talaxia by a Talaxian freighter and the counselor informed the Captain of the appearance of Q in her dream. Q informed her that Cmdr. Main is being possessed by an alien parasite. Stardate 2390.05.16 - 2390.06.04 Episode 003 "Main's Brain" The Delta Flyer in pursuit managed to beam over both Cmdr. Main and Lt. Danga just before their Delta Flyer exploded due to an overloading warpcore. In the meantime a Kazon shuttle also appeared near the Calhoun and hailed them. The person aboard appeared to be the Romulan/Vulcan Ensign Sarin. He was taken prisoner by the Kazon when his ship was swept to the Delta Quadrant by the Caretaker. He managed to escape when the Borg attacked the Kazon vessel he was on. Also arrived a Starfleet shuttle through a transwarp conduit, generated by Starfleet from the Aplha Quadrant. This to deliver a new part of the transwarp drive, because the it was discovered that the installed one had a design error. The person deliviring it also got orders to assign him as an additional ship's ACEO. In Sickbay, both the CMO and the Captain were doing an operation on the FO, to get the alien parasite out of his head. Unfortunately the Captain died during the attempt, so the CMO, Lieutenant Commander Bren, had to take over command during Commanders Main recovery. After being towed to Talaxia, were the ship got it's final repairs to be ready to return to Federation territory, and were Lt. Cmdr. Bren finished the diplomatic mission the Calhoun was sent on succesfully, the Calhoun returned to Starbase 53. ' Stardate 2390.06.04 - 2390.06.19' Episode 004 "Shoreleave" On 2390.6.4 the crew of the USS Calhoun were given a three weeks shoreleave. Unfortunately this shoreleave was cancelled on 2390.6.18 by the CO, Captain Main, due to a new high priority mission: Finding two ships that had disappeared, namely the USS Odyssey and the USS Carolina. All crew were ordered to report back in in 24 hours so the ship could depart at exactly 1100 on stardate 2390.6.19. Stardate 2390.06.19 Episode 005 "The Parting of the Ways" On stardate 2390.6.19, at 1100, the USS Calhoun under command of Captain Main set a course to the last known position of the starships USS Odyssey and USS Carolina. Arriving there, they found a Federation shuttle and a Cardassian ship which had taken the pilot of the shuttle captive. The Calhoun-crew tried to work together with the Cardassians in an attempt to find out exactly where the USS Carolina, the USS Odyssey and two Cardassian ships had disappeared into. However the Cardassian had a spy aboard the Calhoun and didn't play fair. In the end, at 2100, the CEO of the Calhoun, Lt. Harris, send the Cardassians on a course to the Klingon homeworld while the Cardassians where trying to hack the Calhoun's computer. In the meantime the USS Odyssey had reappeared from a some kind of unknown rift in the space-time-continuum that lead to an alternate reality. A reality in which the Klingons where ruling and at war with almost everyone. The shuttle got sucked into the rift while the Odyssey was finding it's way to it's own reality. At 2015, Captain Main got reassigned to the USS Odyssey, on his own idea, and Commander Bren got promoted to Captain of the USS Calhoun. Stardate 2390.06.19 - 2390.10.02 Episode 006 "On the Frontier" After surviving a brief encounter with the Borg - seemingly intent on assimilating the Calhoun's transwarp techology - and having lost ACSO Park, who suffering a mutation of the mind and body, fled to an alien vessel, and after the ship was sabotaged by a crewman intent on revenge against ASTC Summers... after all that, the crew of the USS Calhoun proceded to their new destination: starbase Delta One. Delta One is the first base established by an Alpha Quadrant government in the distant Delta Quadrant. It was generously built by the Talaxians, to Starfleet specifications. On stardate 2390.10.01, the USS Calhoun dropped out of transwarp near the station, and the crew began transfering over to their new home... A first incident occured when Crewman Day and Centurion Maiek stole a shuttle and fled into warp. Day had received a telepathic call from his friend Park asking him for help. After much confusion, Park was brought back to Delta One, still in his altered state. Meanwhile, the rest of the crew are adapting to their new life 70 000 light years from home, as first Federation representatives to the Delta Quadrant. Hope and uncertainty mingle as the crew await their next mission, while an investigation continues regarding the murder attempt against Lt. j.g. Summers... On stardate 2390.10.02, Captain Bren resigned from command and from Starfleet for personal reasons, placing Lt.Commander Su in temporary command. Stardate 2390.10.02 - 2390.11.16 Episode 007 "Diplomatic Roundup" When Starfleet Command contacted Delta One, ordering the crew to return to the Alpha Quadrant then ferry a group of diplomats and new Starfleet personnel back to the station, a crew split was required. Lieutenant-Commander Harris led the Calhoun on her trip to Deep Space 53, while Commander Su remained on Delta One. The Calhoun's trip was initially uneventful. When the crew reached their destination, diplomatic representatives from Qo'noS, Romulus, Ferenginar, Bajor and many other worlds were welcomed aboard. However, events began to turn nasty when Doctor Tymm detected a highly contagious and lethal illness spreading through the crew. To make matters worse, a failed plot aimed a Commander Logix, the ship's new First Officer, caused Lieutenant Holmes to fall into a coma instead. . . The Calhoun thus had to delay her return to Delta One, while the crew struggled against these unexpected dangers. . . On the station, meanwhile, all was not calm. Multiple unidentified alien vessels dropped out of warp, as did half a dozen Kazon warships. It proved impossible to communicate with the former, but the latter, responding to a call from the treacherous Ensign Lynch, kidnapped Lieutenants Summers and Trissay. Every attempt made by the Delta One crew to pursue the Kazon and rescue their crewmates failed. . . due to the aliens' determination to prevent Starfleet and Kazon from fighting each other. The swarm of alien ships established a blockade around Delta One after having, while interfering in a battle between the Starfleet crew and the Kazon, caused the lead Kazon warship to crash on a nearby planet. Escaping from the crash site, Summers and Trissay survived as best they could in the wildness, evading Kazon guards sent to seek them out. . . With the Calhoun's return to Delta One, the crew's hopes of slipping through the alien blockade and rescuing their crewmates are renewed. On stardate 2390.11.16, Captain Su gave the order to launch, and the rescue mission could begin. . . Stardate 2390.11.16 Episode 008 "The Search for Dawn" The gallant crew of the USS Calhoun is reunited once more! Only two officers are still missing, and it is in an attempt to locate and save those same two that the Calhoun has launched on a bold rescue mission, entering space unknown. . . Having slipped past an alien blockade, the crew had to think creatively again to avoid a Kazon warship and reach an alien world where the two officers are thought to be. When Qar kidnapped Counsellor Yarel and ran off in a two-person rescue mission of his own, however, the crew found themselves compelled to act immediately. Commander Logix assembled an Away Team and launched in a second shuttle, following Qar and Yarel. Meanwhile, the Calhoun struggled to keep the Kazon off the backs of the Away Team. . . Captain Su was severely hurt when a long-range torpedo struck the Calhoun and damaged the upper decks and left side of the ship. She fell into a coma. Every soul on the ship was hoping that she would wake up again. When the Captain got hurt, Ensign Johnathan Hart took command and transferred everything to the Battle Bridge. Together with CEO Harris they kept the Calhoun in one piece. Defending off the Kazon. On the planet was the Away Team able to find Lt. Summers and Trissay. They were both injured and surrounded by Kazon. Safely back on the Calhoun with several wounded crewmembers and a severely damaged ship, the only thing the crew wanted was to get back to the Station... Stardate 2390.11.17 - 2390.11.18 Episode 009 "Summer Darkness" The rescue mission was a successful, albeit costly one. Lieutenant Summers had been infested with a non-corporeal, malevolent "presence", which slowly attempted to take over her mind, igniting and fuelling her most violent personality traits. Commander Logix also fell victim to an unknown attacker, a computer console having been reprogrammed to emit a shock pulse which caused severe damage to the android. As Lieutenant-Commander Harris sought to save the First Officer, Summers assaulted Counsellor Yarel, the presence having finally overcome her. Regaining a small measure of control, Summers fled Delta One, heading for the swarm of alien ships holding position nearby. With their help, she was rid of the "presence". . . but died in the process. Will the medical team be able to revive her? With Captain Su recovering from an injury, and Logix and Yarel both still unconscious, the crew of Delta One learn the hard way what it means to be a lone Federation presence struggling for survival seventy thousand light years from the Earth. . . Stardate 2390.11.27 - 2390.11.28 Episode 010 "Gagarin's Bubble" It all started when a mysterious rift opened up in space near Delta One, and a starship drifted out. To the astonishment of the crew, the ship was the USS Gagarin, a Starfleet Soyuz-class vessel which had been in service during the 2240s. . . The Gagarin's power was almost completely down, and the crew were unconscious. Faced with the necessity of helping that crew without violating the Prime Directive, the Delta One personnel worked quickly to transform the station's holodecks into another "starship" from the mid-twenty-third century. The Delta One crew changed into old-style uniforms, becoming the crew of the "USS Election", a vessel which, they told the Gagarin personnel, had been sent out to rescue them. . . Meanwhile. . . Checking historical records revealed that the Gagarin had disappeared with all hands a hundred and fifty years ago, after a skirmish against Klingons. Its ending up in 2390, however, was to have unforeseen consequences. . . Timelines clashed, lives changed, people who should have died were suddenly alive, while others were erased from the timeline. Dawn Summers now had a sister, was married to Qar, and had children. Qar had never been a Borg. CJ Lee was never born. John Hart and Jordan Reid lived together. Yarel discovered a genetic heritage she had never so much as dreamed of. . . Outside the station, far away in the Alpha Quadrant, space was ablaze with an interstellar war which never should have been. . . The timeline had to be set right. But that would mean sacrificing lives which had been brought back thanks to the change in history. . . As the crew struggled with this dilemma, and tried to figure out a way to change things back, events were in motion. On the holodecks, the Gagarin crew was beginning to suspect that all was not as it seemed. Back in the past, a Klingon ship was attempting to destroy the rift. An away team from the station, in an attempt to right at least some elements of the timeline, and having discovered that the rift was a giant, possibly sentient life form, made a quick trip back to the past, and returned with the Klingon ship, preventing it from annihilating their only link to the twenty-third century. Ships from the altered present began to arrive near Delta One. Klingons, then Cardassians, Romulans and Kazon. A battle broke out when the Cardassian-Romulan alliance sought to capture the station, and Delta One, the Calhoun, the Klingons and the Kazon fought back together. In the midst of the chaos, a shuttle from Delta One was attempting to bring the ships from the past - along with their now informed crews - back inside the rift. The ships entered the rift just as Delta One was destroyed, all hands perishing in the explosion. Commander Harris ordered a collision course set towards one of the Cardassian ships, and the valiant crew went out in a blaze of fire. . . An uneventful day on Delta One and the USS Calhoun. The crew go about their duties, unaware of what has occurred to them in the altered timeline, before it was set right by the rift creature sending the Gagarin and the Klingon ship to a Delta Quadrant planet back in 2246.7.28. And yet, some of the crew feel uneasy. Memories are beginning to stir, whispering of alternate histories, and of what might have been. . . ' Stardate 2391.01.17 - 2391.01.19' Episode 011 « Sleep of death » "To die, - to sleep; - To sleep! Perchance to dream: - ay, there's the rub; For in that sleep of death what dreams may come, When we have shuffled off this mortal coil, Must give us pause." - William Shakespeare, "Hamlet" When Delta One received a disturbing distress call from an away team investigating a mysterious planet, the USS Calhoun launched immediately on a rescue mission. Finding the shuttle breached to space, adrift in the planet's opaque atmosphere, and no trace of the missing crewmembers, the crew were exposed to vivid hallucinations as soon as they beamed over to the shuttle. Pursuing their search on the planetary surface, officers from the Calhoun were again overcome by nightmarish hallucinations, sometimes turning on each other. Then, an underground cavern was discovered, containing thousands of aliens encased within stasis pods. Initiating a fragile and unconscious telepathic contact with Commander Summers, one of the aliens revealed to her the planet's history. Centuries ago, two species had lived in harmony, but then war and disease had struck. While one species, the Thelodians, were all but wiped out, the Algorians went into stasis. Surviving Thelodian scientists who had fled underground never found a way to revive the sleeping aliens. Worse, they could not go near them, for the Algorians, telepathic and empathic beings who fed off the thoughts and emotions of willing sentient beings, were now unknowingly triggering dreams and nightmares in all those who came near, transposing those nightmares into the waking world as hallucinations. Making contact with the Thelodians, Calhoun officers began to work with their new allies on a way to revive the Algorians. Meanwhile, the search for the missing shuttle crew continued. One member of the away team had been found and tended to by the Thelodians. The other three were discovered at last in a camp belonging to savage surface-dwelling Thelodians; two of the Starfleet crewmembers were dead. Led by Commander Summers, a team rescued the survivor and recovered the bodies, but not without a fight during which the First Officer, in a fit of uncontrolled violence, killed several Thelodians. Summers was relieved of duty, and required to undergo medical and counselling sessions. Meanwhile, a mysterious ship had dropped out of warp, claiming to come from - Vulcan! Its captain claimed the right to board the Calhoun in search for Romulan spies. Though he was eventually exposed as an impostor, the situation brought an additional, unwelcome tension. Finally, on the planet, the Algorians were awakened and cured through the joint efforts of Starfleet crewmembers and aliens. Both the Thelodians and the Algorians were eager to establish cultural ties with the Federation, and Captain Su gladly accepted delegations from both species on board Delta One. . . Stardate 2391.02.06 - 2391.02.07 Episode 012 « Through the looking glass » In a parallel reality. . . The Calhoun is one of the mighty starships of the United Empire of Planets, taking part in a seemingly endless, bloody war against the combined forces of the Klingons and the Romulans. The Empire is an iron-fisted dictatorship, struggling to survive despite slowly losing the war. . . On board the Calhoun, discontent stirs. Many wish, dream, and believe a better life is possible. Other starships, such as Captain Harris' ship, the Lion, have already defected from the Empire and formed a Rebellion. Spearheaded by First Officer Dawn Summers and Intelligence Officer John Hart, the rebels on the Calhoun take over. Initially loyal or wavering, senior officers join them. The Lion arrives to welcome the new ship into the Rebellion. Captain Su and junior Science officer Chris Summers are held prisoner. Then, the unexpected occurs. Through a combination of circumstances, both ships are hurled into a whole new reality - ours. Sensors show another Calhoun, and a starbase, Delta One. . . While the fighting on board continues, Su and Chris Summers escape to wreak havoc along with Lieutenant Dugall, captured loyalists are jettisoned in escape pods, and self-promoted Captain Summers ponders how to react to the mysterious ship and space station nearby. Contact is made. And is, at first, disastrous. Delta One beams the loyalists out of the escape pods, meaning to hold them behind forcefields for now, but the forcefields fail, and fighting erupts on the station. After a while, those in command agree to talk, and a fragile truce is achieved, broken only by the parallel reality Hart, who is eventually killed by Captain Summers herself. Amidst much anger and distrust, rebels and loyalists meet on the neutral ground provided by Delta One, and come to an agreement. The rebels will evacuate the Calhoun, returning it to Su and her fellow loyalists; all rebels will move to Harris' Lion. Science officer Ensign Bannerman, working with her own double, devises a means through which to return the ships to their own reality. Back to a universe where Starfleet's war is now spreading to include civil war between rebels and loyalists. . . And a universe in which hope is just emerging, as the Klingons consider peace with the rebels. . . Meanwhile, on Delta One, chaos is enhanced by Spekk undergoing his first Pon Farr and transmitting it to Dawn. And, just as the "alternate" Calhoun and Lion return to their own reality, Counsellor O'Doyle mysteriously disappears. . . Stardate 2391.03.02 - 2391.03.03 Episode 013 « Jailbreak » While exploring neighbouring star systems, a six-person away team led by Commander Summers stumbles across an uninhabited moon upon which lie ruins of a long-since abandoned city. While investigating, the team are beamed up without warning into the brig cells of an alien, and promptly informed they have been sentenced to life imprisonment for having trespassed on sacred ground. Commander Summers, Counsellor T'Parh, Ensign Callahan, Crewman Spencer, Crewman Hatagami and Qar are then stranded on Pharma V, a desert world of sand dunes, the planet upon which all criminals are sent under Northok law, with minimal rations and a single spear each. The prisoners must fend for themselves in a landscape with no food, no water, the crushing heat of the sun beating down upon them, and half-starved fellow prisoners attacking them for their meagre rations. Teaming up with other prisoners, and able at last to find one of the planet's rare oases, the six prisoners are able to survive, with difficulty, but become involved in lethal fights for survival between groups of prisoners. Meanwhile, their crewmates take the USS Calhoun and begin their search. Their investigation leads them to a world on the frontier between Northok and Sikarian space. The Sikarians welcome the crew, but at first elude any questions or pleas for assistance. When Ensign Taboo and Captain Su are accidentally poisoned by a Sikarian drink, and the other crewmembers become more insistent, the Sikarians accept at last to help. After investigation, they supply the crew with the location of the prison planet. The crew are further helped by a telepathic message from Counsellor T'Parh, informing them of the crew's condition. Summers has given birth prematurely to twins, and Hatagami is critically wounded. . . Severely damaged by a Northok ship guarding the border, the Calhoun sends out a shuttle to rescue the prisoners, Captain Su having decided to break Northok law and spring her crewmates from jail. Evading Northok ships, the shuttle and the Calhoun succeed, escaping the planet thanks in part to a trick devised by Callahan, and return to Delta One at transwarp, leaving their pursuers far behind. . . Stardate 2391.03.08 - 2391.03.11 Episode 014 "Into the Dark" As Jennifer and T'afek Sarin leave on their honeymoon, Commander Summers is left in command of the Calhoun for what should theoretically be routine exploration and charting flights. Things turn horribly wrong, however, when the ship crashes into a large vessel that suddenly appears in their path. The crew face severe damage, and an eerie, quiet ship lying before them, seemingly made up of amalgamated vessels and parts of vessels. As they investigate, they uncover what would appear to be antiquated Borg technology. . . and one very much awake drone that is far more than he seems. The crew escape and return home, gladly turning their backs on the ghost ship, all but Summers, who vanishes mysteriously before the eyes of her crewmates. . . Stardate 2391.03.16 - 2391.03.21 Episode 015 "Old Friends" When Delta One is attacked by desperate aliens demanding sanctuary, the crew receive help from unexpected allies Â– a Cardassian warship! Its elderly Gul , Tovan, explains his ship was pulled into the Delta Quadrant over twenty years ago, by the Caretaker. The Cardassians have established themselves on a nearby planet, and have begun to "civilise" its indigenous population. The crew accept an invitation to visit the planet, and Captain Sarin struggles to accept the Cardassians' claims they are helping the natives by imposing their values, education and way of life upon them, although it appears no slavery or exploitation is involved. Meanwhile, Commander Summers, nanoprobes raging for control within her body, has crash-landed on the same planet, and has been tended to by kindly natives outside the Cardassian colonial territory. Summers kills a Cardassian when a group of soldiers come to arrest her saviours; they had been inciting others to reject Cardassian domination. Summers escapes, only to be re-captured, but her crewmates are now aware of her presence. Tovan wants her put on trial, but agrees for her to be healed first, and to drop charges if it can be proved she was not in control of her actions. Ensign Lorvok risks a mindmeld to help her escape the chaos within herself. A conflict between the Cardassians, and Commander Harris' intervention in favour of Tovan, persuades the Gul to let Summers go free Â– and helps the two crews evolve from mistrust towards the beginning of more friendly relations. Stardate 2391.03.24 ''' Episode 016 "Shadows of Time" 2390. The starship Calhoun, first transwarp vessel of the United Federation of Planets, is on its maiden voyage to the Delta Quadrant, under command of Captain Sera Vaun. Everything is going smoothly, and the tragedies that will rob the lives of the captain, chief engineer and many others have yet to strike. 2392. The Calhoun has made first contact with an alien species, the Oqwenians, who are on their first warp trek out into space, and who view the ship as the abode of their gods. 2402. The adventure that is the Calhoun continues, though with a much changed crew. Commander Summers is missing in action; Captain Sarin lies in Sickbay, her mind destroyed by an alien attack. Commander Harris is in command of a ship that now has to face power drains from energy based parasites. 2391. The USS Calhoun continues its mission of exploration. Until, suddenly, the ship is fractured into different timezones, the bridge flung back to the past, Engineering propelled eleven years into the future. The crews of the four times have to work together to set things right, as well as face one another's problems. Some learn of their own fates. Others are reunited with dead friends and colleagues. Then Commander Harris has to be taken to Sickbay, as his body becomes torn between the different eras. Paul Velden, an engineer from the future, thinks up a device with Harris' help to restore the ship. The crew of the present, back in its own time, receives a warning from the Talaxians that they are nearing a temporal distortion barrier that guards the boundary to Tojesian space. The Calhoun avoids entering the barrier this time. But the crew of the present, at least, remember. . . and now know snatches of their own future. . . '''Stardate 2391.03.29 - 2391.03.31 Episode 017 "The Trial" The senior staff of Delta One receive a most unusual request when an alien being materialises abruptly in the Command Centre and asks for their assistance. The being, Ietyon, comes from an extremely advanced and isolationist world cloaked from sensors and the naked eye. His people have rescued a Borg drone who crash-landed, and are now faced with a dilemma they are anything but eager to resolve. The drone's link to the Collective is fluctuating, his mind alternating between individuality and the Borg. The Collective wants him back, but the individual, Selk, wants to go home to Malon space. Ietyon wants a neutral party to decide, and explains that if the crew refuse, Selk will be returned to the Borg, on the basis that they are his people now and want him back. Reluctantly, the senior officers agree to be whisked off to the cloaked planet and into an isolated courtroom with no exit. Harris, Lorvok and Qusiar are to make the final decision, after listening to Summers, T'Parh and Qar argue for Selk, and Sarin, Callahan and Tarvin put forth arguments in favour of the Collective. . . Selk is eventually severed from the Hive and allowed to return to his own people, and the crew are likewise sent back to Delta One. There, Summers is implicated in a case of assault, and it is up to the crew to unearth the past and prove Admiral Crane's guilt in a long-abandoned case. . . which they achieve with help from the Cardassian ambassador. Stardate 2391.04.05 - 2391.04.06 Episode 018 "The Network, part I" Two Calhoun crewmembers visiting a museum on Talax witness the activation of an unusual device, which reveals itself to be a portal of mysterious alien design, capable of transporting individuals to distant worlds and galaxies... For the first timed, the stunned crew realise, extra-galactic travel has become possible. At the same time, two new officers, Captain Tugg and Commander Peters, arrive to replace Sarin and Summers. Away teams are sent to three destinations, where they each run into a number of difficulties, due mainly to paranoid locals who do not take kindly to unexpected visitors. Meanwhile, back on Delta One, an organisation of bounty hunters kidnaps Summers' children to lure her and draw her into their ranks. With all three teams back safely, and the baby twins rescued, it seems all is back to normal, and that the exploration of distant galaxies is only beginning... Stardate 2391.04.09 - 2391.04.13 Episode 019 "The Network, part II" When an exploration team returns from an extra-galactic Dyson sphere, suffering from severe burns, and tell of non-humanoid, blob-like aliens called the Xivam who have interrogated them to learn of the home galaxy of the Borg, the crew of the USS Calhoun know they are in worse danger than they have ever been before. A Xivam vessel comes through the Talaxian vessel and engages the Calhoun, breaching its hull on several decks, before the Borg appear, disable the Xivam ship and tow it away. Through Dawn Summers, the Borg deliver an ultimatum. The Talaxian portal must be destroyed, to preserve the Borg from a feared massive Xivam incursion, or the Borg will assimilate Talax to protect themselves. Appalled at having to destroy such a magnificent artifact, the crew comply nonetheless, thus ending all possibility of further exploring distant galaxies... The crew take a short shore leave, which as always proves less relaxing than intended as they find themselves confronting pirates and negotiating with slave-runners... Stardate 2391.04.28 - 2391.05.11 Episode 020 "Changing Times" Returning to Earth for some much needed rest, relaxation and repairs, as well as to pick up new crewmembers and to give Starfleet an opportunity to evaluate the overall performance of the transwarp drive, the crew of the USS Calhoun beam down for what they hope will be a few days of uneventful shore leave. Minutes after materialising, however, each crewmember finds him- or herself whisked abruptly back into the past, be it a mere few years ago or millions of years in the past. As hundreds of people struggle both to survive in sometimes hostile environments, cut off from all contact with one another, and to avoid at all costs contaminating the timeline, a starship from the future begins the difficult task of locating them and restoring history - altered all across the vastness of its span - to what it should be. As Calhoun crewmembers are located and removed from the past, they take part in the rescue efforts alongside the Starfleet officers from the future, beaming in and out of history continuously in an exhausting effort to find the hundreds who are lost. One pleasant surprise, at least, comes when the crew find their former crewmate John Hart captaining the starship from the future. Miraculously, every missing crewmember, diplomat and civilian is rescued, and there are no fatalities, although several people are critically injured before they can be found - including Lieutenant Roberts, who dies and is resucitated after twelve minutes, with permanent brain damage. Reunited once more, the crew are able to make the most of some well earned shore leave at last - including a celebration of the first anniversary of the USS Calhoun's launch! - before they head back again to their remote home away from home in the distant Delta Quadrant. . . Stardate 2391.05.25 - 2391.05.27 Episode 021 "Countdowns" Having returned to the Delta Quadrant, the crew of the USS Calhoun found it as full of threats and crises as ever. It began with an epidemic, borne of a virus unknowingly brought back by Counsellor Jurnyk from Earth's past; mutating within the Andorian's physiology, it swept through the ship and station, until only a few dozen crewmembers remained on their feet. Simultaneously, a Tragan refugee granted asylum on the station brought about an attack by his people, repelled with great difficulty by a severely undermanned crew. And, finally, on the world of Pyelone, Captain Sarin, pursuing diplomatic negotiations, was seemingly put to death for alleged murder. All feel back into somewhat shaky order as Lt.j.g. MacPhelsmore, Counsellor Jurnyk and Doctor Kyalda managed finally to develop an antidote to the virus, the Tragan refugee was allowed to 'escape' the station in a shuttle, drawing away his attackers, and the captain's simulated execution was revealed to be a ploy to draw out a real murderer. Stardate 2391.06.08 - 2391.06.16 Episode 022 "What Might Have Been" The USS Calhoun has crashed into the oceans of the planet Ah'tinni Second, but the crew is not even aware of it. Rendered unconscious by the impact, captured by the navy of one of the planet's nations, the crew are implanted with new memories, and inserted into society with new lives - while their captors study the crashed starship. Little by little, however, scraps of memory, strange occurrences and unanswerable questions lead them to understand all is not as it seems. Gathering together, groups of Calhoun crewmembers strive towards the truth, and eventually find the ship, in the icy waters of the northern seas. Regaining control, they are able to make it back into space with the assistance of Commander Harris, and old friend Gul Tovan of the Cardassian ship Covar. Stardate 2391.06.17 - 2391.06.19 Episode 023 "Heritage" Violent assaults on crewmembers of mixed-species heritage leave several Security personnel dead, others injured, and a crew in a state of shock. As the latter struggle to find and incapacitate those responsible, they find themselves pitted against fanatical Humans driven by the goal of "racial purity". Most hybrid crewmembers and civilians are beamed off the station for their own safety, but the transporter patterns are re-routed to a secret base on Talax, where the bigoted Humans plan to experiment on sterilising them. At the same time, a mysterious alien named Cax approaches members of the crew with troubling messages seemingly passed on from the dead - messages which most would have preferred not to hear. Commander Lorvok leads a rescue attempt, and succeeds in retrieving the prisoners, although he is seemingly killed by an explosion and a cave-in. Meanwhile, Lieutenant de Troyes has been found among the bigots, and is under strong suspicion. Finally, Lorvok is found alive when Commander Summers disobeys orders to search for his corpse, and Lieutenant de Troyes is cleared of all charges, and allowed to rejoin her still shaken crewmates on duty. Stardate 2391.07.02 Episode 024 "Interlude" Shore leave is declared for the crew, and many are able to make the most of a few days off to relax and spend some time with one another. Others, however, stumble across a derelict alien vessel, covered in an eerie moss-like substance, which traps an away team and stimulates their most violent tendencies, until they are finally rescued safe and sound. (Note: no end date is given, because various parts of the episode took place on various dates.) Stardate 2392.04.25 - 2392.04.26 Episode 025 "The Explorers' Fifteen" Due to rumours of military activity within Tholian space, the USS Calhoun is assigned to hold position near Starbase 32, along the Tholian border. Barely have they arrived, however, when Captain Sarin vanishes off the bridge, snatched by a microsubspace rift. She finds herself trapped in a mysterious location along with the other commanding officers of the transwarp-equipped Frontier Fleet. They soon learn that they are being punished for attempted genocide, and are submitted to a series of lethal tests. Hazy, bright white aliens claim that the fleetÂ’s transwarp engines have been devastating the layer of subspace they live in, which the aliens consider a declaration of war. Meanwhile, the Calhoun detects massive subspace rifts in a nearby area of space, and sends shuttles to investigate. The shuttles are mysteriously pulled off course and flung through an ion storm until they crash on an uncharted planet, and five members of the away team die in the process. The other fifteen attempt to limit contact with a village of pre-warp natives and sea-faring, plundering pirates. They are finally found and rescued by the Calhoun, even as Captain Sarin is released by her captors, having promised to stop using transwarp until it could be made safe. Stardate 2392.07.09 - 2392.07.14 Episode 026 (Season 1 finale) "The Mirror Crack'd" Keen to gain a significant advantage in their war against allied Rebels, Klingons and other enemy powers, the Starfleet of the "parallel reality"'s United Empire of Planets sends the main officers of its USS Calhoun to infiltrate and seize "our" reality's Calhoun. The mission is a success, and the Calhoun's original crew are left stranded on a deserted planet while the UEP's new starship goes head to head against its Rebel foes. Powerless to retake their ship, the crew struggle to survive, and must wait for the Rebels to regain their vessel for them. Leaving the parallel reality still locked in its dangerous status quo, the Calhoun crew return home, hoping never to encounter their parallel counterparts again. Stardate 2392.10.15 - 2392.10.16 Episode 027 (Season 2) "Change of Mind" Confusion strikes the crew of the Calhoun when they awaken, having been mysteriously transplanted into one anotherÂ’s bodies. To make matters worse, when they reach Pandora Station the following day, any attempt to reveal their condition results in them talking gibberish. The crew must hurry to understand what is happening and find a solution, while they struggle to adapt to the ethical and practical issues inherent in inhabiting someone elseÂ’s body, and while the Pandora command personnel watches their inexplicable behaviour with growing suspicion. Eventually, powerful aliens appear to explain that the CalhounÂ’s plight is the result of a childÂ’s prank, of a young alien experimenting with his abilities. All is set right, and the crew are left to deal with the aftermath of their bizarre experience. . . Stardate 2393.01.09 - 2393.02.12 Episode 028 "Aryna" The Calhoun is pulled into orbit of a lifeless, uninhabitable world, and is kept there by a mysterious force. Many other ships, from various worlds, are also trapped, some having been there for over a year. Reduced to drastic measures by depleted supplies, ships raid one another in a brutal battle for survival. Among them, the USS Courageous, captained by Ann White... Stardate 2393.05.10 - 2393.05.11 Episode 029 "Below Decks" Several junior crewmembers receive secret instructions from Starfleet, ordering them to observe the senior personnel for any signs of suspicious activity. Stardate 2393.08.27 - 2393.08.28 Episode 030 "And a Star to Steer Her By" Rest and recreation on the holodeck goes disastrously wrong, when a Caribbean pirate simulation seems to turn all too real. Stardate 2394.02.05 - 2394.02.12 Episode 031 "The Relief of Becker IV" An uprising on a neutral world leaves diplomats from the major galactic powers as hostages of rebels. The Calhoun takes part in a joint Romulan-Federation-Klingon-Cardassian operation to negotiate and secure their release. Stardate 2394.06.06 - 2394.06.08 Episode 032 "Do No Harm" A Borg scoutship crashes on a pre-warp world close to Federation space, Lynand VI. The Calhoun's mission is to protect the inhabitants from contamination -without being seen-, and to rescue captive Borg drones from horrific treatment at the hands of the frightened Lynanders. Stardate 2394.10.12 - 2394.11.08 Episode 033 "Romulans!" The Romulan Star Empire has launched its first transwarp ship, and sent it to the Delta Quadrant to establish a starbase close to Delta One. The Calhoun is sent as a visible presence of the Federation's continued interests in the area. When the Romulan starbase is suddenly destroyed, however, the crew have an unexpected crisis on their hands. Stardate 2395.06.01 Episode 034 "Echoes" The Calhoun travels to a planet to check on a race of people that the Talaxians consider friends. To far for a normal ship to go, the Talaxian Government asks the Calhoun for a hand. When they arrive at Olmran, the crew of the Calhoun finds the perfect society... or do they? Stardate 2395.07.16 Episode 35 Reversions: The half repaired Calhoun arrive at the signal, they find that it is not a ship but a time capsule of some sort and they bring it into the ship. while going throught the contents of the capsule a button is accidentally touch and the crew knocked unconscious. When they wake there memories have been erased to the age of fifteen. Category:Fleet History